Fateful Encounter
by Lunacom
Summary: AU Naruto is heartbroken. The girl he loved riped his heart out and he could only think of one way out. Can he find faith in life once more through another, and can this person learn to live? NaruSasu NejiSasu lightGaaSasu Rated M for later chapters.
1. CH1 Meeting

Author's notes-Hello fellow fiction lovers. This is my first fiction ever on this site, and I'm really excited about it. So, I'm gonna let you read on so you can see how much my writing sucks. This story was based on an original story I wrote my self so if you see names that are different I'm sorry just remember EricNaruto & AllenSasuke. Chapter Edited:Sept.-15-07

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime titles at this time. If I did they all would be a little indecent.

-----------------------------------

[[Why? Why would Sakura dump me  
Naruto Uzumaki calmly gazed at where the box-cutter was lying in the grass in front of him.

[[Life is not worth living, he thought.

He reached for the box-cutter, and wearily lifted it over his wrist.

Just then, Sasuke Uchiha came walking through the park and noticed Naruto. The boy had his back to him so he couldn't see his face. Sasuke came up behind him unnoticed. He saw Naruto hunched over, but couldn't see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" he spoke.

Naruto quickly placed the box-cutter on the grass next to him so who ever behind him couldn't see the blade then looked up to see a person his own age standing there giving him a small smile.

Sasuke noticed sheen under the other boy's eyes and on his cheeks; he noticed that boy's clear blue eyes were slightly puffy like he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, "Why were you crying?"

Naruto blushed, "What made you think I was crying?" he asked in defensive tone.

"Your eyes are puffy..."

"You know it could be the pollen in the air making me tear up..."

"And I can still see he tear tracks running down your eyes."

"It still could be allergies you know"

"I have allergies too and it hadn't affected me today."

Naruto didn't have a come back for that so he kept quiet. Then he actually looked at the person, and noticed that he looked like he could nearly be mistaken for a girl if he wasn't this close, but the masciulan featuers were more noticeable.Naruto blushed a little more. The person looked to be about his age, about 16, and seemed to be taller than him in height. Naruto thought the person looked like a fairy-tale prince, a male model, or a movie star.

[[He's hot, Naruto thought. [[What am I thinking? Why did I suddenly think that a GUY I just met looks hot? Naruto thought franticly[[I did not just use the hot to describe a guy?

The boy had short, silky dark hair. His spiked hair was up out of his face to show the soft features of his face, his flawless skin wasn't exactly pale, it held a bit of color like a peach, but he still looked like he doesn't get out often.  
Sasuke's eyes wandered noticed the box-cutter at Naruto's side, and looked at him in suspicion.

After a moment of silence Naruto said, "Why can't a guy just out here enjoying the beautiful day?" with an annoyed tone.

Then Sasuke's eyes caught Naruto's eyes. Sasuke could see the desperation and sadness that Naruto was trying to hide.

[[So sad; those eyes... he may do it. Sasuke thought.

"Are you going to do it?" asked Sasuke with a slight grin in regards to the box-cutter.

"What?" Naruto didn't understand what he was asking.

"Why do it here in the park. If you want to die, go to a place no one can get to you in time. Anyway there are kids here." Sasuke looked around then looked back down at Naruto, "Your problems should be your problem not someone else's childhood trauma if a little kid just so happens to come across you."

Naruto looked to the box-cutter down in the grass, and figured he must have seen it. Sasuke sat in the grass next to him with a solemn look in his face.

"I slit my wrists also," he held out his pale, delicate slender arm to show a few hesitation scars, old and new, on his wrist and there were scars that looked like they were deep gashes, "I almost died the last time too," he said with a hint of disappointment.

Naruto looked away and asked, "What was your problem?" in an almost bored-sounding tone even though he was very interested.

"Life...what's your issue?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Naruto. [[Who is this guy, he thought.

Sasuke looked at Naruto answered his question like he was psycic and said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?"

"That's my name. What's yours?"

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki."

Then, Sasuke got up.

"Well, I have to go. See you around, Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sasuke when he walked away until he disappeared from sight. Then, Naruto looked to the box-cutter; he picked it up. He himself got up, and put the box-cutter safely away in his pocket. Naruto went into his lonely apartment after his. THe eptiness of it was cold. He just simply needed some time away after his little 'episode', and he just went walking in the park. He had lost track of time. He thought that probably he would bump into Sasuke, but he did not. He wanted to speak with him again; it was something about him that Naruto wanted to see. He wondered if he would ever see him again.


	2. CH2 School

Hello again! I am happy to announce that I have finally gotten this second chapter out. I am sorry I never said it before but the details of our story come out as the story goes on. I got to have something to work with. I also apologize for taking so long real life and laziness got me slow, plus most of this chapter was made from scratch. Chapter 3 and maybe chapter 4 will mostly likely be made from scratch too. Now let us read.  
Disclaimer: I still do not own any anime or manga titles at this time. I own anime on DVD and VHS, and I own book lots and lots of books but sadly no titles. Chapter Edit: Sept.-15-07

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Naruto got up for school the next morning, he had his usual call from Iruka-sensei in the morning. Ever since Naruto's parents died six years ago, when he was still in elementary school, Iruka acted as his legal guardian. It was Naruto's decision to live alone, almost seven months ago, with the aid of the money his parents left him. Iruka was against it at first but soon he saw it Naruto's way and he still worries. Naruto just felt that he couldn't keep depending on Iruka. He got out of bed and took a quick shower, got dressed, made himself some toast, and left for school.

When Naruto got to Konoha High School that morning, he saw...her, Sakura Haruno, as gorgeous as ever standing in the middle of the courtyard with her friends. Naruto wanted to die right there. She was standing there as if she was on center stage. Naruto didn't even want to see her at all after she ripped his heart out, and threw it away. He was glad that the bell rang to go inside, because he wouldn't have to look at her directly for the rest of the day. As he walked up to the school, he saw a guy come up to Sakura. He had red hair in a short cut and from the distance; he could see he had dark circles around his eyes. Naruto knew it could only be one person Garra from class 10-A. Garra is one of the most popular and coldest guys in school. He grabbed Sakura by the arm harshly and jerked her to face him. He kissed her abrasively before they went towards the building with his arm around her possessively. Naruto's knuckles turned white as his hand tighten his grip on his school bag.

In class, Naruto was one of the first to arrive in his class this morning, class 10-C [this does not happen often, so he had his pick of seats. Therefore, he decided to take a window seat in the class. As he looked out, he saw the thick clouds in the sky. The weather report today said that it would be cloudy yet it would clear. We heard laughter on the other side of the classroom; he could recognize them very well as Sakura and her Harem of Harpies. Naruto did not want to hear it, so he put his head down as the second bell rang for the students to get to their classes so they can start soon. The class started filling up with students. Just then, Shikamaru Nara and his other friend Hinata Hyuuga came over to Naruto's seat.

"Morning' Naruto" said Shikamaru tiredly.

"G-Good morning Naruto," Hinata said as quietly as a mouse.

"Hey Shikamaru. Morning Hinata" Naruto mumbled not even looking up.

"I guess you've already seen Sakura's new guy, huh?" Shikamaru said bluntly.

Naruto grumbled into the desk.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata said a little stunned.

"What?" Shikamaru said nonchalantly, "You have to be blind and stupid not to see that this morning. I wonder how the Dark King ended up with Pink Witch. She probably has to bribe him or else blackmail."

The classroom door opened up and the sensei came in. Hinata and Shikamaru went to their seats. Everyone settled down.

"Okay class we have a new transfer student with us," he stated.

Naruto did not care so he kept his head down.

"Will you tell us something about yourself, please?" he asked.

"Well..."

Naruto recognized the voice, and looked up.

"...my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 16 years old, and I am happy to be at your school," he

said with a charming smile.

It was the same person from the park yesterday. All the girls in the class swooned all at once. After Sasuke, finished introducing himself the sensei asked him to take a seat. Sasuke took the seat next Naruto (it was the only seat left in the classroom.) Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

"Nice coincidence isn't it?" said Sasuke, and then his attention turned to the board.  
Naruto looked over to Sasuke he looked different the uniform. Yesterday he looked like a model today he looked like prince.

((He's so cool.))He thought. Then he beat himself up mentality for thinking it.

Naruto turned to the window for a different distraction as the sensei started class.

Later that morning, when the school changed from homeroom/first period to second period, Naruto decided to get away, so he cut class. Gym was a co-ed elective he did not even need, one credit down the drain; he only took it because of Sakura, before they were together. He will have to apply for a class transfer soon. Naruto did not feel up to seeing her, and have the break up run repeatedly in his mind. He had no friends in this period, so he went out on the roof of the school's main building. Since, he knew that he would be alone there. Naruto looked up at the sky. Still cloudy, so he decided to lie back, and enjoy the cool wind as the mild heat of the sun beat down on him between breaks in the clouds.

((It looks like it may clear before the day ends.)) He thought.

Naruto was still pondering the weather when someone sat down next to him.

"So, how's it going Naruto Uzumaki?" said the figure.

Naruto looked over even though he already knew who it was from his voice. He was right Sasuke Uchiha.

"No gym class today?" Sasuke continued.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, looking back to the sky, "Sasuke, are you skipping a class the first day?"

"I just figured since you skipped I would follow."

"I don't set a very good example for the new students, do I?" Naruto said with a wryly grin, "What class are you skipping?"

The gesture almost caught Sasuke off guard and almost made him blush.

"Needle point classes," Sasuke shot back, and looked away before he could embarrass himself by staring. "What are you skipping?"

"Gym" Naruto replied snickering at the thought of Sasuke looking like an old Grandmother.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's just the thought of you knitting."

"It's needle point not knitting."

Sasuke ignored the rest of hushed laughter and inhaled deeply.

Naruto settled down he felt like napping so he closed his eyes.

Sasuke expected to see Naruto still laughing at him quietly, but he was surprised to see

him resting. He looked like a sleeping beauty [except for the fact that he was a guy. He was different from that sad kid that he met in the park. Naruto still looked the same a defined physical appearance. His tan muscular features complemented his sunny blond hair that was in spikes held up by a dark blue headband. Sasuke heard a small rumble of thunder in the distance. Sasuke's hand discontinued its quest for Naruto's hair, settled on the boy's shoulder, and shook him lightly.

"Naruto are you asleep already, Dobe?" said Sasuke rousing Naruto.

Naruto reacted to this by opening his eyes and asking, "What did you call me?"

Sasuke smirked, ((That got his attention,)) Then he said, "You heard me. I didn't stutter"  
Naruto got up and asked, "What is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke got up after him, and just gave him a haughty smirk as they were leaving the roof through the back stairway. Looking back he said, "It means idiot in Japanese."

"Alright if you are going to be throwing around names I'll use one of my own," Naruto thought for a second then said, "Teme, that's what I'm going to call you."

Sasuke laughed at the name then asked, "Are you making up stuff? Cause it sounds stupid."

"It's also Japanese it means bastard. It fits you anyway."

The boys had to run when the rain was getting heavier when they went from the main building to the gym's building. They slipped into the gym area unnoticed. Well, they were mostly unnoticed, but as soon as they were in the open a girl on the girls' side of the gym came up to Sasuke. The girl had long, light blond hair held back in a ponytail. It was Ino Yamanaka.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," she said with a smile inching closer to Sasuke, "You the new transfer student?"

As she moved closer, Sasuke started inching away.

"Ino," said Naruto getting in between then, "Leave the guy alone can't you see he's not interested?"

Ino looked at Naruto and said, "Oh Naruto I didn't notice you there. I thought you may be changed schools after what happened." She said with a wicked smirk.

"Leave us alone," Naruto said in a voice that sent a chill down Sasuke's spine, "I don't feel like it, Ino."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes Naruto's blue eyes almost seemed to turn red with anger when he said it. He never thought that Naruto could speak so coldly. The Ino girl walked off trying not to look as startled as she was from getting the full on effect of Naruto's gaze. Sasuke hoped never to be on Naruto's bad side.

"Come on, Teme," Naruto said walking towards the boys' locker room his voice back to normal with a hint of humor in it, "We should get some towels and try off."

Sasuke nodded that was the only thing he could do.

"Hey, Ino!"

Ino was walking past Sakura when she yelled the greeting at her. She was still shaken from her encounter with Naruto, and jumped at Sakura's voice. Sakura noticed this and ran to her.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It was your stupid ex-boyfriend, Naruto." Ino uttered

She shivered and the thought of his voice and the way he looked at her. He looked at her like if she said the wrong thing he would kill her right there.

"Naruto?" She looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, that bastard. He looked like a wild animal ready to strike."

"I know Naruto, and he couldn't scare a fly."

"Yeah and you also thought that he was a good guy before."

Sakura gave Ino a look and asked, "When did this happen?"

"Just now. There he goes there." Ino pointed at Naruto and Sasuke going towards the Boy's locker room.

"He just looks wet to me not ravenous, and isn't that the new guy in school?"

"All I know is that he hadn't been the same loser he was before, plus he looks to be protective of that new guy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That was the second round. Please don't forget to review. Tell me what I do wrong or right. Should I get a book so I can get it the way you like it? I want to further myself as an author. I also have free cookies for everyone who reviews. *holds out cookies* The story will most likely be coming out slower after this, but don't worry I will work as fast as I can. Maybe reviews will make me work faster? Oh and the milk is over there. Points at a cow Cow: Mooooo!


	3. CH3 Rescue & Lunch

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long I had final exams, family graduations I had to go to, etc., etc. Blah blah blah. I really did want to get this chapter done as soon as possible, but real life made me stall. I really should make a chart or something so I can at least know what is going to happen. For the most part, I have been taking stuff from thin air, Chapters 2 and 3 should have been chapter 2; 1 and 2 were already pre written all I had to do was change names and certain situations. I know that you have been looking forward to this chapter so I will not delay you any further.  
Disclaimer: One moment please, I do not own the Naruto series, characters or theme songs. If there was, anyway you know to own it for under $15 let me know, and I will make every yaoi dream come true.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There was no one in the locker room when Naruto and Sasuke came in. Naruto led Sasuke to his locker near the back of the locker room. When they got there, Naruto set down his school bag he had with him, and opened his locker so he could get out towels for the both of them. Naruto smirked as he playfully threw a towel and some clothes at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the clothes then at Naruto.

"Don't worry they're clean," said Naruto smiling at him, "though they might not fit you right."

He put down his school bag and asked, "Naruto was that earlier in the gym?" It concerned Sasuke after Naruto's cold attitude to that Ino girl.

"It was nothing," Naruto responded in a "don't ask' tone.

Sasuke slightly flinched. -It can't be helped- he thought as he started changing,-I have only just gotten to this school. I shouldn't have the right to intrude in affairs before my time. - Sasuke changed the subject saying, "So, Dobe, what class are you going to next?"

Naruto sat down on the bench between the row of lockers and asked," Why? Are you going to skip another class today, Teme?"

"Just answer the damn question," Sasuke groaned.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a knot!" Sasuke glared at Naruto for the insult, Naruto chuckled and said, "I have Chemistry."

"With who?"

"Um" Mr. Smith I think."

"I think we have next period together, Dobe." Sasuke said stoically.

Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically and asked, "So you any good at science, Teme?"

"Why?"

"Cause I suck at math and I need someone to cheat off of that knows this stuff." Naruto said with a wryly grin.

Sasuke smirked, "Sorry I don't support cheating."

"Aww really?" Naruto pouted then grinned once more buttoning up his shirt, "Then I'll at least need a study and lab partner."

Sasuke could feel his face heat up. -Why does that guy always have that affect on me when he smiles?- "Hey, Naruto," said Sasuke, "I'll be right back." Sasuke wanted to get out of there quick before he turned into a cherry.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked before Sasuke was even five steps away.

"Man, what are you my jealous boyfriend?" Sasuke teased. "Do I have to have permission to go take a piss?"

With that Sasuke left for the restroom, he saw when they entered the locker room. Sasuke was still snickering over the look of Naruto's face when a hand grabbed his rear end when he was almost to the restroom. Sasuke was no stranger to surprises like this, and by reflex, he turned to backhand the person responsible. The strike was caught in a strong grip. Sasuke looked up to see a guy that was well taller than he was, with his white hair pulled back, and wearing glasses. Sasuke tried to slap him with his other free hand and free his other hand from his grip, but the guy caught his other hand.

"Don't be that way, baby," said the guy as he forced Sasuke against some lockers.  
As his back hit the metal lockers, Sasuke felt the breath leave his lungs. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Let me-" Sasuke started but was cut off by the guy's lips.

After Sasuke left, Naruto thought about what if he and Sasuke were-. Naruto had to stop that thought right there. -What am I thinking?- Naruto thought, -#1: He's a guy, #2: I'm a guy, #3: I like girls, and #4 he's probably not interested.- Naruto thought of the last thing and corrected himself, -Not that I would want him to be.- "Sasuke sure is taking a little long," said out loud Naruto. So, Naruto got up and went towards the restroom.

At that time, Sasuke felt he was going the turn blue before the person let his lips go. Sasuke gasped in a breath of air as the person let him go to fall on the floor.

The person suddenly kneeled in front of Sasuke and kissed his forehead and laughed a little then said, "You're so cute when you're breathless."

Sasuke closed his eyes as the person looked like he was going to kiss him again. "No, get away from me," Sasuke protested. Sasuke just wanted the person to leave and go away, but Sasuke still felt lightheaded and didn't have the strength to push him away. The lust of the older male seemed to overpower Sasuke in a familiar way almost like... Sasuke's current situation became more urgent when the guy ripped open the button down shirt Naruto gave him. Sasuke knew what could happen, and he also knew he had to get himself out of this situation somehow. -Damn! I only let my guard down for a second. - He thought before he heard a voice call his name, and looked up.  
Naruto was coming down the aisles when he heard Sasuke's voice as he passed a row of lockers. Naruto was shocked at the sight he saw. He noticed Sasuke's raven hair, and pale skin under the shadow of the guy who was kneeling in front of him. "Sasuke?" Naruto said. The guy looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto" Sasuke said with a look that yelled "please help me.'

"Naruto?" said the person. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?"

Naruto recognized the guy.

"Kabuto? What the hell do you think you're doing you creep?" Naruto demanded looking from Kabuto to Sasuke.

"It's really none of your business," Senior replied nonchalantly standing up brushing his hand against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke flinched and turned away from the touch. "Naruto if you don't mind I'm in the middle of something here with" what did you call him? Oh! Sasuke." Kabuto said with a devilish grin directed at Sasuke.

"The middle of something my ass," Naruto said when he pushed Kabuto away.

"What's your problem, Naruto?" asked Kabuto.

"My problem is that the guy your all over is my friend."

"Well you have a fine taste in friends," Kabuto said giving a look to Sasuke that Naruto did not like. "Maybe when I'm done with your 'friend' I'll let you have a go with him."

Naruto was dumbfounded. Before Kabuto could say anything else that would stir his rising anger anymore, Naruto suddenly landed a right hook to Kabuto's face.

"You little bastard," said Kabuto as he caught himself and retaliated and lunged himself at Naruto. "Who do you think you are?" Kabuto continued as he knocked Naruto back with a square shot to the jaw.

At this point Sasuke had gotten his stamina back, and had gotten up as Naruto countered with a kick to Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto was backing up hunching over holding his stomach when Sasuke kneed him in the face. Kabuto backed up away from the two until he was out of the column of lockers. Just Kabuto fled seeing he would be no match for two people.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Naruto, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Naruto, replied rubbing his jaw. "I'm the one that needs to ask is if you're alright."

"I'm fine." Sasuke said smiling with a look the way a kid would look at a hero.

Naruto blushed and turned away, "G-good" Sasuke's expression made Naruto a little self-conscious. "Um... let's go back to my locker. We have to go get our stuff and get to our next class."

They went back to get their stuff and left as the other students came in, thankfully Naruto gave Sasuke another shirt.

In their next class, they arrived just in time for the late bell. They talked the whole way when Naruto knew they were a long way from their next class. After a while of sitting in class the lunch bell rang, Naruto and Sasuke went to the lunchroom. Lunchtime was the only thing Naruto seemed to like about the school even though they were on the last lunch shift. Naruto's stomach growled as they got their trays. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke left the lunch line, Naruto led Sasuke to where his friends were. There were already a few people at the round table.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said with a grin.

Everyone at the table gave out assorted hellos to Naruto glancing at Sasuke behind him, but in everyone's eyes, Sasuke could see something like a realization of something in their looks.

Out of the group, Kiba beat everyone else in asking about Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto, who's that chick behind you?" Kiba asked carelessly.

"Yeah, Naruto is she your new friend?" said Lee.

Naruto laughed nervously and looked back at Sasuke. Naruto did notice that Sasuke did look like a shorthaired girl even thought he was in the boy's uniform. Sasuke blushed with a part angry part embarrassed look, and mumbled something.

"Naruto, what did she say?" asked Kiba.

Sasuke sent a cold glare right at Kiba and Lee. He spoke up through clenched teeth saying, "I said, I'm not a girl.'"

"Aren't you the new girly-dude in school?" Shikamaru said bluntly.

Sasuke looked like he was going to murder the next person that said anything about he looks. Therefore, Naruto decided to say something before Sasuke started making death threats.

"So, Sasuke that's Kiba Inuzuka," said Naruto pointing to Kiba. Kiba was getting over the fact that Sasuke is a dude. "And that there is Shikamaru Nara, he's in our homeroom, the girl right here is Hinata Hyuuga she's in our homeroom, too." Shikamaru said a tired hey, and Hinata smiled with a blush on her face with a small wave. "The one with the bushy eyebrows is Rock Lee."

"Salutations, Sasuke, it is an honor to meet you," Lee said energetically, "Come on let's make room for our friends."

Everyone scooted over for Naruto and Sasuke. They sat down between Shikamaru and Lee.

"Sasuke, how do you like Konohana High so far?" asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied before taking a bite out of his pizza he got in the lunch line. The pizza was not as good as it was at his old school, but it was better than nothing was. -I have to remember to start bringing my lunch. - He thought as he took another bite not even looking across the table at Lee when he made his next attempt.

Lee tried again, "So, did you see 'Grand Champion' on television last night?"

"I don't watch television that much."

Naruto decided to keep Lee content since it looked like Sasuke was not jumping at the chance to talk like earlier.

While Naruto got Lee's attention Hinata gathered up her courage to say something. "U-um Sasuke," said Hinata. When Sasuke looked over to the shy girl sitting next to him she blushed slightly at the acknowledgement. "I- I'm glad y- you came to our school and h- hope that you l- learn to bear with it."

Sasuke could see she put up an effort, and Sasuke may have had a reputation for being rude to many people. However, those people did not deserve respect, and she was one of Naruto's friends, so he had to be nice. Therefore, just to be nice he gave Hinata a small friendly smile and said, "Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata's pale skin turned at red as a cherry before she turned away. Shikamaru, who was sitting on the other side of her, asked her if she was okay.

The rest of the lunch wave consisted of jokes and laughs all trying to let Sasuke be a part of the group, and Sasuke let himself go with it. He laughed at the jokes and made a few witty remarks himself. These people were not so bad compared to the people he was stuck with at his old school. At his old school, Sasuke really had no choice of with whom he hung out. The people that hung around him were only into him because of his looks, and kept others away. He never liked the people he was around, and they were all major SOBs. With Naruto and his friends, he felt like he could truly have real friends here and have a bond with another person aside from"

"Hey Sasuke you awake?" Sasuke knew he must have let his mind wander to thoughts of the past. Sasuke turned his head to Naruto beside him. "I'm fine," he replied trying to look normal. Naruto smiled and laughed a little and said, "Try not to think too much we don't want you to overheat."

Sasuke was about to retort with a smart remark when the bell rang to go to the next class.

"Man, already?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, we'll see you later we have to get to Mr. Venn's class before all the good seats are taken." Kiba said with an evil look on his face, "We heard from someone that something interesting was going to happen today."

"Hey don't go and hurt the poor man this time. I think that I still see the man twitch whenever anyone says anything close to the word "clay',"

"We'll try to work harder, Naruto," said Kiba, with laugh, walking away with Lee and Shikamaru.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "So, Sasuke, what's your next class?"

"Creative Writing II, I think," Sasuke said as he took out his schedule.

"That's in the English department, way out of the way from my next class,"

"Naruto," Hinata spoke up.

"Yes, Hina-chan?" asked Naruto.

"W- Well I'm going out that way," she said, "I can take him. You know you don't need to be late to your last class."

Naruto smiled at her. "You're right, Hinata, I'll catch you guys later." Naruto was about to leave when he seemed to remember something, and turned back to them. "Hey, Sasuke, after school is over will you have to ride the bus home?" He asked.

Sasuke replied, "No, I walk."

"Good if you want we could meet each other at the gates in the courtyard and do something after school today. I know a great place that serves a mean bowl of ramen."

Sasuke paused for a moment. -Am I being asked out? - He thought franticly. -No way. He is asking on a friendly gesture. - Sasuke had a miniature battle in his head before simply said, "Sure."

"Great. Oh, Hinata you're paying again right?"

"Yeah but I'm putting you on a seven bowl limit." Sasuke could see that she was teasing, but Naruto didn't.

"Hina-chan, you act like you don't love me anymore," Naruto said putting on a fake pout, "What about Kiba, Chouji the others?" "Naruto, surprisingly they don't eat as much as you."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and gave them a raspberry, like a little kid, as he left them for his class.

As soon as Naruto was out if, sight Hinata turned to Sasuke. "It's been a while since Naruto has been so lively," she said to Sasuke. Sasuke was puzzled at this information for a moment, but then he remembered when he met Naruto at the park and how he looked. The Naruto today did seem a little different from the one at the park, but that couldn't be his doing could it? "I don't know what's gotten into him all of a sudden, but I think you're the cause. Day before yesterday he seemed to be at his breaking point." She smiled up at him with her periwinkle eyes twinkling. Sasuke, "I want to thank you, Sasuke, for whatever you did."

Sasuke smiled back at her before she turned and said, "We better go all that talking is going to make us late."

Sasuke followed her to his next class.

Finally I'm done with this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or words of encourage meant that will really help. I can also take constructive criticism, but no flames. R&R plz. Till next time. Luv ya.


	4. CH4 Poety's force & the beautiful voice

Mink-chan:Well, I'm finally updating. Sorry, I took so long in updating.  
Naruto[put Mink in a head lock What the hell took you so long?  
Mink:Waaaa!! It isn't mostly my falut!  
Sasuke[appears suddenly Oh? How's that?  
Mink: Well there was this bad storm a mounth ago and then thunder and lightning! The computer was on and then a loud crack, and the modem was burned out! I was almost done when it went out.  
Sasuke and Naruto[glares at Mink We'll let you get away with it this time.  
Mink: This chapter we see a little into our dear Sasuke's past, and we get to meet new people. I also did a little editing on the last 3 chapters, nothing that anybody has to go and read.

to TheGypsyGirl: all will be revealed in time. And I kinda edited Sasuke's looks a little I never ment for him to be so girlish I was caught up in the moment when I wrote Chaper1. He is just a slim guy and more boyish then girlish.

to berkie88: Gaara is [just for the moment a myserious being for right now. He's not actually going to be a bad guy. Sakura went to him after Uzumaki. And just for the record I don't hate Sakura I just think she is stupid and a little bit of a retard.

I love you all now you can start reading.

IgotthislinebreakerfromsomeoneelsewelltheideaforitnotwhatI'mactuallytyping.Readandbehappypeople.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

NARUTO

Naruto's last class was all the way across campus. He knew he had to run or else he would be late. [[Damn, why does my last class have to be a like the 10k run to get to? Naruto thought. [[I hope the rest of Sasuke's day goes well cause mine will be a living hell. Naruto was running to his least favorite class Algebra I with Mr. Orochimaru. Naruto failed his class last year and had to take it again. The guy was a total snake, he acted like a snake, he sounded like a snake, and the man looked like a damned snake ready to kill you. Naruto wished that he could just take Algebra I with another teacher, but there was some thing about Orochi being a good teacher and some other crap about nothing wrong with his teaching, the principal, Mr. Hokage III had said. That was all bullshit Naruto knew the snake was evil.

Naruto was running through the courtyard dogging other students on his way to class when he ran into someone knocking them down, and falling on them in the process, while papers were thrown everywhere. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Naruto apologized, quickly getting off the person. "Are you okay?" Standing up Naruto noticed that the person was a man. Naruto's eyes were immediately drawn to his head of spiky, white-silver hair held up by a blue bandana. Naruto couldn't see how old the man was by what he could see of his face that was mostly covered with a mask covering his nose and lips, and the bandana that was tied to cover his left eye. [[It can't be safe to walk around with one eye covered like that. Naruto thought with a slight frown. He also had on a dark green sweater vest and underneath it a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up right below the elbow, and a pair of dark blue slacks.

"I'm fine," said the man his reveled eye crinkling at its side most likely symbolizing a hidden smile, "Are you on the football team?" The man's voice didn't sound like an old man so Naruto concluded that his head was filled with pre-mature white hair. "No," Naruto answered as he helped the man up. "You should probably talk to a coach," said the man, "and consider going out for the team. Not a lot of people can deck me like that." When the man got up Naruto could see why most people could not knock him down. It wasn't so much that he was a big guy, he was actually a guy with lean muscular build, like a ninja, he did seemed to be a strong man, but it was most likely mostly cause of how he stood as sturdy as a tree.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said once more. "It's okay," said the man with another hidden smile, "Just look out next time," [[Me look out?! thought Naruto[[I'm not the one with most of his face covered up! Naruto helped him pick up his books and papers that he had made the man drop. Upon helping him Naruto picked up a small, slightly worn book. Reading the cover Naruto saw the book was called, **Make out paradise**. Naruto had heard about the little porno novel, and had even read a chapter of one of its other volumes. Naruto had a moderate blush on his face, and looking at the man as he would any pervert, as he handed the man back his things. "Thanks," said the man as he looked over the stack of papers unashamed of the small book sitting proudly on the top of the stack, "By the way I'm looking for the main office. Do you know where it is?" Naruto pointed out the building. "It's the building over there. Sorry I can't take you but you know about classes." Naruto had a sudden realization, "DAMMIT! I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING LATE FOR THAT ASSHOLE'S CLASS!!" "Do you kiss you mother with that mouth of yours?" the man muttered, though Naruto didn't hear. Naruto continued, "Got to go. See you around Mr..." "Hatake. Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi answered. "Well Kakashi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto. "Don't you mean Mr. Hatake?" asked Kakashi. "No. Your last name doesn't sound right for you, and you don't come across as a mister or even a gentleman for that matter." Naruto said eyeing the novel Kakashi was now starting to open. Leaving Naruto yelled back, "Well bye, Kakashi, Hope to see you again!" Kakashi watched the kid go and said, "How rude..."

SASUKE

As Sasuke listened to Hinata point out and explain the layout of the school it felt like things in his life may start to get better. He reflected on the first half of his day at the school as Hinata and walked him to his next class. Sasuke was glad he finally met a few new people he felt like he could stand being around, for the time being, plus he was invited to a group outing after school! He had never really done that before. He never really had true friends at his old school. Of course almost all the girls liked him but they never really liked him. They just thought of him as cute, like a pretty piece of meat. Aside from the whole nearly getting rapped thing, most of his day was alright, and he was content with that.

When they got to his class Sasuke said good-bye to Hinata, and went into the classroom. Sasuke sat down in a seat next to the window, so he could get to look out the window at the world that was still wet from the shower earlier. The class bell rang saying that everyone had only a minute to get to class or else. Sasuke thought about his new friends at the thought someone Sasuke had known popped into his head. Haku┘ He was Sasuke only true friend ever. They had met in elementary school Sasuke was nine almost ten.

_**::FLASHBACK START:  
**It was almost fall yet it was still warm outside, flowers loved the near perfect temperatures of the week. Sasuke was alone in the school yard just sitting under a large tree on the edge of the playground. No one ever came near him, and even when someone did come to him he made them feel that they might as well not exist to him. It had almost been a full year after his parents died, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was still missing, and Sasuke was living with aunt and uncle. They tried to get closer to Sasuke, but Sasuke always made him so distant. The thing engraved in his mind was how he found his parents always kept him away emotionally from people. Sasuke was sitting there under the tree watching at all the other kids play on the jungle gym, or on the swings, or playing whatever game they were playing.  
Look at them. All happy. They all have parents and a family don't they. He thought his resentment for all the other children rose as he blinked back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, Itachi will come back for me. I know he will, Aniki and I will be together again and be a family, and everything will be good again. At the time Sasuke really believed that with all his might._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and wished that his horrible reality was a terrible nightmare like he did every second for almost a year. Then Sasuke was startled from his wishing when he felt someone sit next to him and leaned on him. Sasuke immediately pulled away from the person falling back in the process putting aside all his anguish for later. Sasuke saw the person was a strange girl, Sasuke blushed when he saw her. She was really cute she had a small flower in her long, black hair, and she looked at Sasuke with pretty, dark eyes that held a look he couldn't place yet he felt a sense of familiarity to. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a navy blue horizontal stripe across the chest. The outfit looked to be all boys clothing. Sasuke figured that she must be wearing hand me downs from an older brother or something, he remember having to wear Itachi's hand-me-downs, his father hoped Sasuke could be like his brother. Sasuke regained his composure._

_"What do you want?" Sasuke asked the girl defensively._

_"I was just wondering why you are here all alone," she replied then asked, "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine," he said as he turned away from her drawing his legs up to his chest. "Go away."_

_"You don't look fine," she said leaning forward examining Sasuke closely, "Do you have any friends? You look so lonely."_

_Sasuke flinched at the question._

_Sasuke glared at the girl, "I don't have any friends and I am fine by myself."_

_The girl didn't take offence to the anger aimed at her but simply asked, "Do you want one?"_

_Sasuke turned away and replied, "Leave me alone."_

_"Do you want a friend?" She repeated._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I want to be your friend."_

_Sasuke looked at her. "Why?"_

_"Because...we are the same. We both have seen things we shouldn't have."_

_Suddenly Sasuke knew the look in the girl's eyes. She had seen death just as he had._

_"What's your name?" she asked._

_"Sasuke Uchiha. What yours?"_

_"I am Haku Momochi."_

_Sasuke looked at Haku uncertainly and asked, "Isn't Haku a boy's name?"_

_"Yes" Haku replied._

_"Aren't you a girl?"_

_Haku giggled at him and said, "No, I'm a boy."_

_Young Sasuke flushed with embarrassment.  
**::FLASHBACK END::**_

The stragglers of the class came in taking their seats. Sasuke didn't care and didn't pay attention to the people coming in. He was getting out his notebook for class. If no one could tell Creative Writing was his favorite subject. Sasuke really hoped that he liked it as much as he did at his last school. That class was the only time he got to express himself. What he hoped for was that people would leave him alone in this class, and not pester him. Sasuke was in a good mood and didn't want it to be ruined.

He noticed he wouldn't get his wish when the seat next to him was taken over by a girl with long pink hair, and he really knew he was screwed when the seat behind her was taken was taken by a long haired blond. They both had a look in there eyes like they were some hungry cats, and Sasuke was a tasty treat.

The pink haired girl leaned back and whispered something to the other girl. The blond giggled and both girls got up and stood next to Sasuke's desk. Sasuke acted like he didn't see them.

He remembered the blond she was that Ino girl from the gym this morning. The pink-haired girl elbowed Ino making her speak up, "Hey, your name is Sasuke isn't it?" said Ino trying to get Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke kept his head down and hoped they would get the message that he didn't feel like being bothered. Go away. thought Sasuke.

She continued, "You probably don't remember me, but we met this morning when we were so rudely interrupted by that Uzumaki creep."

Sasuke's hands clenched and his fingernails dug into his palms as he turned his head and made the mistake of acknowledging their existence.

They both probably were a little stunned cause they looked like they were frozen a bit. The pink-haired girl next to Ino nudged her with her elbow causing Ino to introduce her she cleared her throat and said, "Sasuke, this is my friend Sakura."

"Hi" said Sakura, "I saw you in homeroom this morning, but we didn't have a chance to properly meet. I'm Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke had to admit they were cute, but they felt fake they just didn't have the same real vibe Naruto and his friends had. He was going to say something to make them go away when someone behind him spoke up saying, "Sakura. Ino. Go back to your seats."

When Sasuke looked back he saw a guy with long, brown hair. His cold lavender eyes, similar to Hinata's, were aimed at the girls and roared "GO AWAY AND I WILL NOT HAVE TO HURT YOU!"

The girls inched back around to the other isle buy, when they looked back at the guy sitting behind Sasuke they actually moved away to other seats in another row on the far side of the class. The other student turned his attention to the window, and gazed outside at contents that the window held.

"Thanks," said Sasuke coolly. The guy still looked out at the world and didn't seem to hear Sasuke. Sasuke had his chance to look at the guy. The brunette was... well...sexy to say the least, fairly androgynous, yet still had the masculine vibe and looks to him. The guy looked to be a bit older than Sasuke.

Suddenly the guy turned to him, and said, "I just wanted them to go because those little twits would start talking and never stop."

Sasuke decided that it would be a good thing to have an ally or at least an acquaintance like this person, so he introduced himself. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I just came to this school," he said.

"Neji Hyuuga." He said looking directly at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a chill as though Neji's calculating, lavender eyes were looking through his soul and measuring his importance to this world. Sasuke maintained his composure; he would never let this guy get the better of him.

Sasuke knew that Hyuuga was also Hinata's last name also. He was about to ask about their relation to each other, but before he could speak the teacher called attention to the class and told them about their class assignment.

Sasuke thanked the heavens that he didn't have to do another class introduction. The class assignment was a simple describe the world through your eyes with a poem exercise. The only catch was that you couldn't directly describe one subject, and it had to be abstract.

At the end of the class the teacher chose five people to read their poems aloud. Sasuke sat and listened to the chosen five at his desk. The previous four people had good poems, but then Neji Hyuuga stepped up in front of the class to present his poem. Sasuke and the rest of his class were amazed and entranced at the fluid verse that Neji conveyed. His voice was of what music was made for. When he was done with his poem the impact that the poem caused was still evident the room. Neji went back to his seat. He was no longer up there yet everyone was still silent as though they were still contemplating whether their world was the good world of opportunity they always thought, or if it was all a lie. Some even wondered if they wrote theirs right.

Sasuke had never seen anyone, besides himself, that had ever made a room silent with his words. Neji's poem had been so... so forceful, so breathtaking, and although Sasuke would most likely never admit it out loud he was impressed. The school bell was the only thing that brought that woke up the class from their trance.

Sasuke put away his stuff, and stood up as the other students were leaving. He decided to give Neji his credit where credit was due.

Sasuke turned to Neji and said coolly with a small smirk on his lips, "You write well, Neji."

Neji looked at Sasuke with his piercing, lavender eyes and with a knowing smirk said, "You are impressed with me, Sasuke, knowing that I surpass your writing skill."

Sasuke turned his head away and said, "That's a ludicrous accusation."

Suddenly Neji got up and walked towards Sasuke.

"Don't try to deny it, Sasuke," said Neji close to Sasuke's ear, "I saw what you wrote, and it's pretty good better than most of the mediocre compositions that our other classmates produce. Yet, you know it doesn't compare to my writing."

Sasuke looked at Neji who still had that knowing look on his face. He knew Sasuke couldn't say anything. Sasuke knew it was true.

As Neji left the class room he said, "Try putting more of what you feel in your work." And he was gone.

Sasuke had a slight blush come across his face as he left soon after to meet Naruto and his friends at the school's front gate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Wearedoneandovernow.ThischapterIhavedone.Iwishtoseeyouagain.

Next we go out with the gang. Any sugestions or ideas for stuff that can happen? Just review,


	5. CH5 Gathering with friends

I've finally gotten this to you my lovely readers! I really wanted to get this to you for Christmas, or at least before the new year. I now believe that my computer hates me cause my internet went out again. Now read the bounty of my labor.

__

* * *

__

_**Fateful Encounter **_

_Chapter 5: Out riding food and all_

Sasuke made his way to the school's first front gate from his last class. Naruto was already there waiting for him. Naruto appeared to be gazing at the sky with a solemn look like he was waiting for god to strike him dead for his sins. His usual blue headband exchanged for a pair of green goggles. When Sasuke went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped as if he was in his little world.

Naruto lifted his head in Sasuke's direction

"Sasuke?" he said, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought that he had gotten over his meeting with Hyuuga. He had hoped that his face was not still red. From the look on Naruto's face, he guessed he had not and asked, "What? I was going to ask you the same thing. You were just staring into space and looked as if you actually had a brain," said Sasuke trying to change the subject from him to Naruto.

"Well I'm not the one here blushing." Naruto smirked, "Did you find a girlfriend?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said, 'Don't be stupid.'

"What?"

"You can't you tell, baka."

"Listen to me, Teme, I'm not stu…"

Sasuke interrupted, "And for your information the word 'teme' in the way you use it is wrong it's only a very rude way to say 'you', Dobe."

"How do you know that you're right with your word?"

"Because unlike you I have a brain," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto was irritated and turned his head away from Sasuke in a huff, not looking at him. "Come on let's go," said Naruto.

"Aren't we going to wait for your friends?" asked Sasuke.

"No they said that they were going to meet us there," said Naruto pulling down his goggles. "We're going on my 'Pride and Joy'."

--'Pride and Joy'? -- Sasuke thought. He was not the type to judge a person on what they drove, but pride and joy could mean anything from broken down dune buggy to a cherry red sports car.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto when he saw that Naruto was leaning on a loud orange colored motor scooter with a red swirl on both sides. It looked like Naruto really took care of it the way it seemed to glow in the sun. Naruto handed Sasuke a simple, dark blue helmet while he himself sported an orange helmet with the same custom design on his helmet as on the scooter.

"This is my 'Pride and Joy'," said Naruto as he sat down on the black leather seat, and pulled down the green goggles.

Sasuke was about to get on when he noticed that there was no room for him only a few metal bars on the back most likely used to brace large things down with the help of a bungee cord. Sasuke knew one thing for sure that he was not getting on that thing until somehow there was a leather seat for him on there.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and wondered why he had not gotten on yet. Then he noticed that he forgot the love-seat attachment. He sighed and got of the scooter. Unlatching the opening on the scooter under the rider's seat Naruto noticed Sasuke had a bored look on his face knowing he was ready to go. Sasuke got his wish Naruto got a mall leather seat out of the compartment; and securely hooked it up to the metal bars on the back of scooter.

Naruto got back on the bike and said, "Care to get on your highness?" He laid the sarcasm in his voice on thick.

Sasuke sent a glare at him and got on with Naruto. Sasuke got on the bike and said, "Idiot…" Naruto revved up the engine and the jolt of the scooter as it pulled off made Sasuke hold on to Naruto.

------------------------------

Soon enough Naruto and Sasuke made it to Ichiraku. The place seemed nice enough it looked clean. Sasuke took a quick glance at the health inspection report on the wall to their left.

--Ninety-eight percent…-- thought Sasuke. --It is good enough.--

Naruto sat in a booth on the wall in a secluded part of the restaurant apart from the other costumers and sat down. When Sasuke sat across Naruto the arc shaped booth, he noticed marks on the booth sketched in pen or engraved with another foreign object. Quite a few were Naruto's doodles because somewhere on them there were the initials N.U. on them. Sasuke concluded that there others might be the work of his friends. Nearly all of the carvings were worn and old, so Sasuke knew that this booth was where they had been for a while.

"Sasuke," said Naruto breaking the silence that had unknowingly settled over them, "did your last class go well?"

A soft almost nonexistent blush settled on the pale boy's cheeks. "Yeah," Sasuke answered quietly.

If it were not for the fact that Naruto was looking right at Sasuke when his complexion went under a slight color change Naruto would have missed it. "So, who's the G-I-R-L?"

Sasuke scoffed at the question. "Don't be stupid. Like any girl at that school could get my attention."

With a sly smirk Naruto said, "I think I may know a few that might turn your head that you haven't met yet."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Sasuke, what was your last class today?" Naruto asked.

"Creative Writing." He replied with a slight look of excitement.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about?" Naruto asked with interest.

"Do you… I mean there was this one poet in the class who was just awesome." Sasuke said with a little enthusiasm.

"Must be some girl."

"Stop that." Sasuke growled.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Neji Hyuuga is not a girl."

"Neji…Hyuuga?!" Naruto had sort of look on his face that showed he had a slight problem with the name.

"So, you know him."

"Yeah, he's Hinata's cousin."

"Oh... I thought that they looked similar." said Sasuke, "What, you don't like him?"

"It's not that I hate the guy with a passion, it's that he makes me uncomfortable sometimes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Uncomfortable?"

"Well every once in a while I find him staring at me when I'm talking and it's not a normal stare." Naruto said with a shudder, "Plus, I think that he flirted with me once."

"So, he's gay," said Sasuke hiding his excitement.

"Not all the way I think he's bi. I have seen him with a few girls and guys. He also hangs out with this girl named Ten-Ten."

"Is he a player?" Sasuke said with a slightly irritated look.

"No. Hinata and I talk and one time she said that she felt sorry for her cousin because he has never once broken up with anyone he has ever been in a relationship with, guy or girl, and I'll tell you he has gone through a lot of breakups." Naruto clarified.

"So you're saying that he gets dumped all the time," said Sasuke, "Do you know why?"

"Are you gay Sasuke?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to know!"

"Why are you?"

"I asked first!"

"So what if I am? Do I make you uncomfortable now?" asked Sasuke with a stern look on his face.

Naruto started off slow, "No," a smirk came across Naruto's lips, "I personally don't care if you if you like guys, girls, or have a thing for cats; as long as you aren't flirting with me we're cool. If you were the annoying flamboyant type I would have to drop you no matter what." His smirk formed into a good-natured grin.

Sasuke had a sly smirk in his face before he leaned across the table stroked Naruto's cheek softly and said, "Are you sure you're not the least bit interested in me at least, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke drew out his name in a velvety, lusty, seductive tone. Naruto's face was bright red and he attempted to say something before Sasuke sat back down and interrupted him. "Calm down, Dobe, I'm only messing with you."

At that, Naruto visibly settled down yet his face was still red. Naruto turned his head away to hide the blush and almost yelled, "Don't do that!"

The way Naruto said it was too funny, It took every ounce of Sasuke's being to not die of laughter. It was not in a serious tone his voice had broken into a high pitch mid-sentence and he sounded strident by the end.

Naruto did not look back at Sasuke but he could hear him muffling his amusement, and it made him blush even harder.

Naruto red faced and all turned back to Sasuke and said, "Stop laughing at me, Teme."

"I can't say I'm sorry," said the last of his mirth draining away yet the smirk still prevailed, "Just so we can get off that subject I'll change it. How was your last class?"

"It's the worst class I have Algebra 1," said Naruto with a sigh.

"I thought that you got that class in ninth grade?" asked Sasuke, "Did you take Math 9 instead?"

"No, I'm not dumb, I took the class last year, but I was…um…" Naruto hesitated, "out sick a lot last year. So I wasn't able to pass."

Sasuke thought the pause was strange but let it pass. "So even though you didn't pass you still have to take the course over?"

"Yeah, but now I have an evil psycho teacher." Naruto said with resentment in his voice.

"Who is he?" asked Sasuke.

"Ugh...Orochimaru," said Naruto out loud, "The guy is a total snake. The man hates me for some unknown reason."

"Oh…But don't forget about the people that can stand you for some unknown reason." said a voice beyond the booth.

Sasuke looked up and Naruto looked around to see Kiba. Chouji was with him munching on a bag of chips close behind him.

"Kiba. Chouji. You guys are the first to show up," said Naruto.

"Hey," said Chouji finishing his bag of potato chips.

A dog's yelp from Kiba got Sasuke's attention. Then he saw a cute, small, white puppy in the hood of Kiba's jacket stuck out its head.

Kiba laughed and said, "Akamaru says hi, too."

Sasuke and Naruto moved over to make room for the two.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere it seemed, Rock Lee showed up and said, "Salutations my youthful friends!" He turned to Sasuke and said," Hello again Sasuke," Lee said with a smile.

"Lee what are you doing here I thought you had a thing after school," said Naruto.

Sasuke and Kiba scooted over to make room on their side of the booth to make room for their spirited friend.

"Well, Gai-sensei said that there wouldn't be any practice today," said Lee sitting down in a disappointed way, "and then started mumbling something about some cool jerk not showing him up again."

"What do you stay after school for?" asked Sasuke.

Lee brightened at the question and said, "After school I do extra special training for all of the youthful activities I do."

Kiba grabbed Lee and playfully put him in a headlock. "This kid here is one of our top athletes," said Kiba, "Track and field, Tennis, and Basketball he was moved up to varsity because he's so good." Kiba ruffled Lee's hair as he let his head go. "Lee may be the fastest but Gaara has been the MVP for a while now," added Chouji.

"Who is Gaara?" asked Sasuke.

No one seemed to want to say anything about it. Then Naruto said in a foreboding voice, "Gaara Subaku Konohana's Dark King of the Sand."

A second later Naruto and the other boys at the table started laughing.

"Naruto only you would come up with a stupid name like that," said Kiba, "Don't listen to him Sasuke only Naruto can get away with teasing Gaara for some reason."

"Maybe it has something to do with him being Gaara's closest friend in Jr. High," said a monotone almost bored voice beyond the booth.

They all looked over to see Shikamaru followed by Hinata.

"'Sup guys," said Shikamaru.

"Hello guys I guess we're all here," said Hinata.

The waitress suddenly came up out of nowhere after Hinata spoke. "Good evening Miss Hinata," she said.

"Good evenings, Ms. Ayame," Hinata said politely, "How are you?"

"I'm doing mighty fine," said Ayame, "I saw you come in and I knew that these boys are ready to order." Ayame scanned the table and her eyes rested on Sasuke. "Well who is this? I don't believe that I've met you before."

"This is Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba explained.

Naruto continued and said, "He's new at school so we thought that it would be good to show him to the best restaurant in the city."

Ayame smiled, "Well," she gave Sasuke a wink, "you are a cutie."

Besides himself, Sasuke blushed slightly at the complement from the older woman.

"So how about drinks?" asked Ayame.

"I want an orange Sunkist," said Naruto.

"Always with the orange Naruto?" said Ayame with a giggle.

"Can I have a bowl of water for Akamaru," asked Kiba, "and I'll have a Pepsi,"

"I'll have Coca-Cola," said Chouji.

Kiba and Chouji glared at each other.

"I'll have a sweet iced tea," said Hinata.

"I will also have the sweet ice tea," said Lee, "with a lemon also, please."

"Got it, Champ," said Ayame, "And what about you, Cutie?"

Sasuke said with another slight blush, "I'll have a non-sweet ice tea."

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks in a moment," said Ayame before she left.

It did not take long for Ayame to get their drinks. Kiba let Akamaru down and he drank his water near the table. She asked for their orders. Chouji and Kiba ordered the pork ramen; Lee and Naruto ordered the beef ramen; Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke ordered the miso soup. Ayame offered to get Akamaru some of the meat they had in a bowl. They all were having fun. Kiba and Chouji nearly got into a fight about which was better: Coke or Pepsi.

Chouji and Kiba were in the, oh so important matter of discussing drinks, so Sasuke asked Naruto, "How come the she wasn't here earlier to take our orders? She must have seen us come in at least."

"We have a system here most of the time they don't come unless Hinata's here."

"Oh," said Sasuke still not understanding.

Naruto noticed his confusion and said, "She pays most of the time. It works that Ayame does not really like to deal with us alone even though we are regulars. If we were here alone we would just go and sit at the counter, but this is our spot here for when we gather once a week."

Lee spoke out to Sasuke, "Sasuke I hope you find yourself well at our school."

"Yeah," said Kiba, "Is this place any ting like your old school?"

Sasuke paused for a second and then said, "Well, all schools are the same, even though my last one was a private school."

"S-so Sasuke," said Hinata, "dose your family move around a lot?"

"You could say that," said Sasuke, "my guardian's job makes us move around more frequently than I would want." Sasuke answered her as truthfully as he could.

"Is he in the military?" asked Lee, "My family use to be with the military so, we moved from base to base often."

"No," Sasuke answered, "He works different jobs." Which was true enough, his guardian's true persona was not anyone's concern as far as he thought.

Ayame who had a big serving tray filled with their orders soon interrupted them. A young man behind her was holding the ones she could not carry. She sat the bowl for Akamaru on the floor next to him.

As she places the bowls out in front of them she said, "Eat up!"

Naruto looked at his bowl in admiration and said, "Yeah lets eat!"

The group started eating. There were laughs all around. They had to stop another fight between Kiba and Chouji, this time over brands of potato chips. It was weird considering the conversation was about video games. Naruto went past his seven bowl limit and Hinata told him he now hat to pay for all his bowls. They even made Sasuke laugh along once. Sasuke could see that they were a close group even if thy all were different. He could only see the one person that tied them all together. Naruto.

Later, they noticed that it was getting late. Hinata paid the bill, even though Naruto still had to pay for his part Naruto pleaded and told her he would pay her back in favors.

"Kiba it's your turn to pay next week," said Shikamaru.

"Wha? Said Kiba, "I thought it was Chouji's turn."

"No, dude," said Chouji, "I covered for you twice this year."

"And I covered three times," said Lee, "There is no telling how many times Hinata has paid."

"Kiba, even Naruto pays on his days." said Shikamaru, "No offence Naruto."

"None taken," said Naruto.

"Alright, already, I pay," said Kiba earning a few looks, "I promise, but Naruto will be on a tree bowl limit."

"No thanks," said Naruto, "If I have to have a limit less than six I'll just pay for myself."

"With that settled, I guess I'll be seeing you guys at school," said Shikamaru leaving.

"Bye," said Hinata leaving with Shikamaru.

"Lee; Akamaru and I are going to Chouji's want a ride somewhere?" said Kiba starting to the door.

"I'll just go with you guys," said Lee, "I'll see you soon, Sasuke." Lee said, leaving with Chouji and Kiba.

Naruto and Sasuke decided on leaving also.

------------------------------

Sasuke had to point out where he was living to Naruto even though he himself was not sure. They found themselves having to go all the way back to the school, and then ending up in dead ends. Yet, luckily, they soon found Sasuke's apartment complex.

Sasuke got off the scooter and gave it back to Naruto who had also gotten off as well. He unlocked to compartment under the sat and retrieved Sasuke's messenger book bag he had for school and refilled the space with the blue helmet.

"Here," he said as he handed the bag to Sasuke.

"Thanks," he took his bas from Naruto, "I had a great time."

Naruto grinned and said, "I'm glad you did."

All of a sudden, Sasuke asked, "Naruto will you come with me?"

"Sure, I'll walk you to your door. I just have to lock up my pride and joy," Naruto reached into his compartment to get his chain when Sasuke stopped him.

"No I don't mean to my door, Dobe." Naruto creased his eyebrows at the name. "I want you to go with me to the office in the morning," said Sasuke, "I want to change my schedule."

"Ah, so you're trying to get out of that girly class," said Naruto teasingly.

Sasuke chose to ignore it and turned away from Naruto towards his apartment. "Bye, Naruto," was the only thing he said.

Naruto pouted but still said, "See ya."

The only confirmation that Sasuke gave that he had heard Naruto was that he waved while he was still walking away. Naruto watched him until Sasuke rounded a corner then he turned on his 'Pride and Joy' and set off for home.

Sasuke heard the sound of Naruto's scooter speed off as he went into his apartment.

* * *

I'm gad for you who read me. I may have rushed this but I'm glad I got it out. Merry Christmas! 


	6. CH6 Morning

Hello everyone! I'm goung to be changing my author neame soon it's the latter one so the transition will go stedaily from Mink to Lunacom1. If you don't wntme to change tell me so. I am also thinking about changing the rating of this fic ot T till I write a lemon or a wet dream -the wet dream will most likely be coming first and sooner if i get as many reviews as I want...-

I am also coming out with a new story three actualy One is a NarGaa one-shot PWP, another is a magical fic which is a NejiNaru, ItaSasu-forced-, and the third might be a one-shot -could get longer- featuring D.N. Angel vampire fic which is a DarDai.

And somthing I noice is I like pairings that sound good ya know SatoDai, SasuNaru-reversed too-, and what ever else sound good. Now I will stop me rambleing and let you read.

**Disclaimer:**So...yea I really really want to own an anime but some of us arn't so lucky.

**

* * *

Fateful Encounter**

Chapter 6: The next day, stalking and stalker

Sasuke got out of the car in a hurried irritated manner his 'guardian' told him he had to go get something before work. Sasuke knew that was a lie. The old man was most likely going back home to get more sleep. Sasuke practically dragged him out of bed him take him to the school early so he could go by the office well before class started. Sasuke was being generous today and tried to get him up early so he wouldn't get fired. He knew he couldn't get blamed if that man became late for work, again.

Sasuke brought his old schedule just in case. _I have to get out of this damn sewing class._ Sasuke thought. _That bastard guardian of mine must have put it on here just to spite me._

Konoha High was built like a university. The office building was near the center of the campus behind the court yard, for some reason. Sasuke thought it was just pitiful planning. Most of the buildings were two stories high, except the buildings in the back and the main office building. On his way to the main office Sasuke felt that someone was following him. Sasuke turned and to see a boy his age just staring at him. The boy was noticeably attractive. His hair was rich sort of red that looked so unreal it looked like he had to dye it, but his hair looked too real to be dyed. His eyes seemed to be a teal that held an expression of nothing yet seemed to want to bore into his mind. His uniform had a slight unkempt look to it. The boy's completion was something girls would kill to have as it looked flawless as he came towards Sasuke.

"Who are you," Sasuke asked coolly in the face of the boy's intense air, "and what do you want?"

The red head formed a frown that looked to be well practiced. "You look like him," the red head said with a breathy voice his eyes lighted to a bluish-green.

Sasuke was a bit confused though he tried not to show it when he asked, "I look like whom?"

The guy didn't seem to want to answer Sasuke and started to walk off before he was stopped by a shout form behind Sasuke.

"SAAASUKEEEE!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto coming from the main office building. Naruto ran to join them so fast Sasuke wondered why Naruto isn't in sports.

"I was waiting. I thought you would never show up," said Naruto when he got to Sasuke, "I came early and everything." Naruto paused and he seemed to just notice the red head standing there.

"Oh, hi, Gaara," said Naruto with a brief smile.

"Naruto," he said before turning around and leaving.

"So, that was Gaara," said Sasuke, "well he looks like a dark prince."

"I don't think he's your type," Naruto said quickly without thinking as they headed towards the main office.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to say anything back but quickly said, "I've known the guy for years before high school trust me he isn't your type."

"Oh, and how do you know what my type is?" asked Sasuke.

"It isn't much you as it is him," said Naruto, "Gaara is what you might call asexual, contrary to popular belief." Sasuke almost started to laugh, almost. "What that's what he decided when we were younger."

Sasuke remembered that they were friends in middle school. "So how long have you known Gaara," asked Sasuke?

Naruto stopped at the door of the main office and thought for a second. "I met him once when we were like five or six," explained Naruto as they went inside the door to the office, "but we didn't become friends till we were eight." Naruto then went inside the office.

At a filing cabinet near the front desk there was a young office assistant doing, what else, filing. She was a student like than though they could clearly see she was a senior. The girl had blond hair similar yet a bit darker than Naruto's, in four pig tails in the back. She was in the girls' student uniform, but she wore her mahogany and black plaid skirt well above the school's required length. Sasuke could swear she had on red panties when she bended over the counter before turning around and seeing them. Her white button up shirt was left a bit open tough her chest was covered by what Sasuke could see was maybe a black camisole or a tube top. She didn't look to happy to see them as if the slight frown on her face was any indication.

"I have lots of work to do so what do you want, Naruto?" she asked.

"Well good morning to you too, Temari," said Naruto energetically, "I didn't know today was your shift in the morning first your little brother then you, I guess we'll see Kankuro soon."

She didn't look pleased.

"Okay then… we need schedule change requests," said Naruto.

She went walked over to a drawer near the teacher's boxes, and got out a couple of papers. As she handed the papers to them she asked, "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke simply.

"So you're Naru's new friend," she said and without waiting for confirmation she said, "I got you both a request form and a list of accepting and available classes. Now get out!"

The female drove them out. She was a bit scary. Sasuke wondered if the third sibling was as creepy as the other two.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to go to class since they only had a few minutes before class started.

In the class they sat in the same seats they were in yesterday and Sasuke said, "You and Gaara don't seem like close friend anymore," said Sasuke.

"Well he and I kind of drifted apart which is weird cause me, him, and Sai were a trio of best friends when I lived at the orphanage."

_Orphanage? _Thought Sasuke. He remembered the orphanage he stayed on that hellhole for two months after his family was killed before they found his distant elderly Aunt and Uncle. "Sai?" said Sasuke he didn't really mean for it to sound like a question but it did then actually asked, "Dose he go here?"

"No," Naruto put on a fake pout, "he doesn't go here. He was adopted by a family when we were twelve. I haven't seen or heard from him since," said Naruto sadly "He never even called." Naruto suddenly perked up. "You have most likely heard about 90 percent of my life. How about you? Do you have any childhood friends?" with a smirk, "Boyfriends?"

"You know how much you sound like a girl right now?" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke decided to throw him a bone. "Well I know five languages," said Sasuke. He thought that bit of information was safe enough.

Naruto looked at him with amazement. "Really? That's amazin I can't hardly master the one I'm speaking," he said in a deep southern accent. [A/N: this hurts me because I live in the south.

They both laughed. While they were laughing they didn't notice two figures enter the room. It wasn't until these figures stood in front of Naruto blocking him from Sasuke did they had to take notice.

"Good morning Sasuke," said Sakura modestly. Ino echoed Sakura in a more animated tone.

Sasuke chose not to acknowledge them, but got up and said, "Naruto it seems pointless to sit in that seat. I'm going to sit in front of you."

"Sure," said Naruto as he caught on a little quicker than normal. Sasuke went around the row in front and sat in front of Naruto continuing to ignore the two girls that were glaring at Naruto. Naruto decided that ignoring would be best as the intense heat of their glare were in him. It was best not to be directly on the flames.

"Maybe he didn't hear us," said Ino. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sasuke was talking about the weather and Naruto was listening to him when Sakura and Ino both said in unison, "Good Morning, Sasuke!"

Sasuke could see that they were not taking a hint. "I'm having a conversation with Naruto. You have already spoken to me why not him? If you have nothing to say to Naruto, shut up." Sasuke said directly to the girls. The girls looked stunned and backed off they glared at Naruto as they left the class.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and said, "I cannot believe that you said that." Naruto exploded into laughter. "I would have been killed and brought back then killed again then brought back to clean the mess," said Naruto. Sasuke had a triumphant smirk on his face.

After Naruto was all laughed out Sasuke asked, "Naruto why did you get a class change form you don't really need it."

Naruto looked out the window and said, "I just need a change." He put on a grin and asked, "So, what classes are you thinking about or do you want to keep the sewing class?"

"It's needle point and that's the class I want to change," said Sasuke with a slightly irritated tone.

Naruto laughed.

The bell rang for people to start coming in.

* * *

Sorry this is so short I got writers block so to save you weeks of waiting I decided to just give you what I had. So what I really want is to ask you should I do long well edited well thought out long chapters that take a while or do chapters as short as this and have them come out more often? For the dream I don't even need real words just a visuall greeting by the reader saying your here. For all I care you could say 'luv it' or '...' but I would really like some ideas or think of ways for me to improve. 

Please reveiw!!!


	7. CH7 Why me?

A/N: I really should have had this out a while ago but I've been busy with my school work plus I was grounded for a minuet. I cut this short so I could give it to you earlier or else you would have gotten it next Sunday. So I gess you should go on and read.

* * *

_**Fateful Encounter**_

_Chapter 7 _

Sasuke actually went to his needlepoint class, but asked to be sent to the office to turn in his schedule change request form. Naruto said that he would do the same even though he didn't tell Sasuke what he was changing his class to. Sasuke guessed he might try a class he liked, of course. Sasuke wouldn't know what class he would pick he had only been friends with Naruto for just two days.

_Friends?_ Sasuke's heart felt different as he thought about the word that binded him and Naruto together as he walked out of the Home Economics building. _I shouldn't even be associating with anyone here. It would only make it harder when I leave..._

Sasuke crossed the large expanse of the courtyard he saw a few students, mostly Seniors on their off period, and students of the photography class he wanted to join. As he walked through the grass and passed a tree Sasuke heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to see Gaara sitting under the tree he just passed. He had an unemotional look on his face, like he was waiting, and his eyes were closed.

"Yes?" said Sasuke putting on a neutral face.

Gaara stood up and came closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke stood his ground and didn't let Gaara see he was nervous. Gaara opened his eyes stared at him. His eyes were different that this morning they weren't teal they were a bit lighter, or was it a trick of the light?

"What do you want?" Sasuke said since Gaara was just standing there.

All of a sudden Gaara made a quick motion forward and possessed Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's mind whirled. When Gaara pulled away Sasuke didn't know which way was up, but put up his mental-guard just in case this was another Kabuto-like situation. \\A/N:What is it with Sasuke and guys that want to kiss him :3\\

"Sabaku, aren't you with that Haruno girl?"

Sasuke looked behind him and Gaara looked up to see no one other than Neji Hyuuga. Gaara took this time to leave. Sasuke let out a quick relieved sigh.

Then, Sasuke looked up to Neji and said thank you.

"No problem," said Neji with a small sincere smile, "Were you on your way to the office?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good we can go together," said Neji with another smile.

Sasuke was a little dumbfounded, but followed Neji, nonetheless.

When they entered the central building they both went to the front desk. Sasuke gave his papers to the office attendant. This time it was girl with dark hair and eyes. When Sasuke was turning to leave but was caught by Neji's voice.

"Sasuke, can you stay for a moment, and go with me to the nurse?"

Sasuke was considering it, but ended up saying "Sure."

When Neji entered the nurse's office first aid room with Sasuke, across the hall from the main office the nurse there was a busty, blonde woman. Her hand was grasping air in the direction of a clear water bottle filled with a sudsy golden liquid Sasuke knew was beer. Then her blue eyes looked up from her papers on the desk, and noticed the two boys in her office.

"Good morning, Neji," said the woman.

"Good morning Ms. Tsunade," said Neji.

She looked at Sasuke, "Good morning is there some thing I can help you with?"

"No," said Sasuke coolly.

Neji followed up with, "He's here with me Ms. Tsunade."

"Cut with the damn 'Ms.' shit, Neji," said Tsunade. "It makes me feel old. Just call me Tsunade."

Tsunade pulled something out from one of he drawers and said, "So, you here for your drops, Neji?"

Neji nodded.

"Well sit in the chair." she said as she pointed to a chair beside her.

Neji went over to her with Sasuke behind him. When he sat in the chair Sasuke had stopped in front of the desk and watched what was going on. Neji tilted his head back exposing his pale throat to all present. Sasuke's view was cut short when Tsunade leaned over the brunet and administered some liquid into the two pools of cool lilac that were Neji's eyes.

"There," said Tsunade as she finished.

When Neji got up and left with Sasuke she called out, "I'll see ya later."

When they left the office building Neji said, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." said Sasuke.

"Hinata and I have this genetic abnormality that runs in our family," said Neji. "It isn't anything fatal at all me her and the rest of our so called clan have eye sight better than 20/20 vision. There are legends about my ancestors who were ninja in ancient Japan. I am actually named after one of those ninja."

"Impressive. Being able to see all," Sasuke said.

Neji sounded like he let a little pride into his voice when he said, "360 degrees for miles."

"I bet you can see who's trouble, and who's not."

"You can say that. It's more about being able to read people."

"Do you think I could be trouble?"

"I don't not know. Some people are harder to read than others, and you are one of those people that are harder to read. When I saw you the first time I had to actually pay attention to you to even try figure you out."

Sasuke smirked to hide his embarrassment. Neji with his acute eyesight saw this, but didn't comment.

"Where are you going next Sasuke?"

"I guess to," Sasuke looked at the watch on his left wrist, "the last fifteen minuets of Photography."

"Do you know where it is?"

Sasuke kept himself from looking at his paper. He knew he could find his way to the room, eventually. It just might take till the bell rang for the next class, but he didn't really want to let Neji know that. Sasuke turned his head.

"I'll escort you anyway," said Neji looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to protest when Neji lead him forward a pull at the small of his back. Any protest Sasuke had were caught in his throat as he was lead to the art department. At the end of the hallway on the second floor Sasuke and Neji came to a classroom. Inside was a man with small sunglasses on reading a small orange book at the teacher's desk. The little book looked familiar to Sasuke.

Neji cleared his throat to tell the man someone was there. The man scrambled to put away the little orange book.

"Umm... Neji? what are you children doing here? If you are looking for another student I sent them out to do nature shots around campus," said the man.

Sasuke stepped forward offered his hand and said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I was transferred to your class today."

The man stood up and took the young man's hand. Neji hung back at the door. "Such good manners.," the man said, "I'm Mr. Ebisu or just Ebisu."

Sasuke shook his hand, but as he did his eyes accidentally slid down to the man's lower region, with a raised eyebrow. The man noticed Sasuke's eyes and followed them to find that he had a little friend down under. Ebisu jumped away and sat back behind his desk, and rambled through his desk. He took out a sheet of paper with a list on it.

"T-these are the thing you will need for class," said Ebisu nervously.

"Umm...thanks," said Sasuke.

"You will have till next Wednesday to get your camera if you use a digital camera it needs to be 3.0 mega pixels or better. anything else is on that sheet." Trying to sound professional Ebisu continued, "We have assignments due at the end of every month based on a theme, and because you are just joining I just want you to take twenty five pictures of things that tell people who you are. We have printers and some people use the dark room."

The bell rang.

"Anything else you can ask tomorrow."

"O...kay," said Sasuke still looking at the teacher he has now labeled as 'closet pervert'.

"Come on, Sasuke," said Neji.

Sasuke left with him.

* * *

A/N: Short huh?

Well this Chapter I only have to thank FMA-lover16 and Dragon77 for last Chapter's reviews

I also thank: hiya couldn't find a name, The Souls of Gummi Bears, animekimi, An Angel with Clipped Wings, and all of the unknown readers!


	8. CH8 Misunderstandings

_**Fateful Encounter**_

_Ch 8: Issues_

Sasuke had made it to his third class, science, he shared with Naruto. Naruto was already in his seat and Sasuke joined him in the chair beside him. Sasuke took out the Science book for the class from his backpack The teacher hadn't arrived yet and all the students were enjoying chit-chatting with their friends and neighbors.

Naruto put an elbow on the table and looked at Sasuke, with a grin said, "Hey, Sasuke, Did you find your class?"

Sasuke blushed faintly and said, "Yeah." Quickly changing the subject her followed up with, "Did your schedule change go through?"

"Yeah and I have a teacher I like too."

"What teacher?" asked Sasuke trying to get a bit of info from the blond.

"Not telling you." Naruto mimicked locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Sasuke groaned at Naruto's childishness then suddenly he felt someone behind him. Naruto looked up at the person behind him.

"Oh Hi Gaara," Naruto said cheerfully with a little wave. Naruto's smile stayed as Sasuke turned and watched as the read head left towards the back of the class.

"I didn't know _he_ was in this class," Sasuke said.

"Yeah he is but he usually skips or comes to class early so no one notices him over in his corner." Naruto pointed towards Gaara's supposed location.

Sasuke didn't look over to that part of the class Naruto gestured to.

"That's strange," Naruto continued, "He really had no reason to come over here. He usually ignores me unless I say something to him."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and said, "Why would he talk to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I think he was looking at you when he passed by. Did you do anything to make him mad at you?"

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Maybe he found out that he's gay."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise then burst into a hearty laugh that had everyone in the class looking at them. "Sasuke you..." -breath- "...are a funny guy." Naruto finished laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for calling that much attention to them in the class room. _If Naruto knew what __happen earlier he wouldn't be laughing._

As Sasuke was about to mention it to him when the teacher decided to come in and start class.

After Science Naruto and Sasuke went to lunch and ate with the gang. Sasuke was looking at his half eaten pizza when he noticed Kiba feeding scraps of meat to his jacket hood. As soon as Sasuke saw it Naruto did also. Sasuke wondered what was in the hood when Naruto took a piece of his chicken and threw it near the hood. Suddenly, there was the white puppy that caught it in its mouth and fell into Kiba's lap.

"I knew it," said Naruto with a satisfied smirk.

Sasuke was surprised to the little guy practically climb up Kiba to go back into the hood; as if he knew he shouldn't be seen.

"Good boy Akamaru," said Kiba as he got the puppy back into the hood securely. Akamaru sent out a hushed 'arff'.

"Do you always bring him to school with you?" asked Sasuke.

Kiba looked over at him like the raven caught him with his hand in the cookie jar and replied, "Not always. I mean he really wanted to go with me today, and he gets so lonely when he's at home by himself with all those older dogs. They just ignore him and push him around, and he's so cute when he begs..." Kiba continued to ramble on about his dog and the others at home.

By that time Sasuke was completely ignoring him and was watching as Naruto challenged Lee to a thumb wrestling match. As expected Lee enthusiastically took the "youthful" challenge. Sasuke shifted his attention once more to where Shikamaru and Choji sat. One eating chips as the other lazily watched a lone ant on the table. Hinata was sitting there watching the thumb wrestling match.

By this time Sasuke was thinking how easy it was to be with these people. At all his other school's throughout his life after the incident he had never been able to just feel like he belonged anywhere. Especially in a group of people as diverse as these, and him only being here in the short time he has been. Sasuke felt a pang of sorrow and hoped he never had to leave this place. Yet, the knowledge that he knows he will eventually have to leave his new friends made him a bit glum. He felt like he shouldn't have been this close to them. Friends were a weakness against him...

Sasuke was so into his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Naruto had gotten up and came around to his side of the table. "Sasuke?" he said.

Sasuke turned to him. Something must have shown on his face because Naruto was looking at him seriously with a bit of concern. Sasuke quickly changed his mood. With a smirk he said, "What is it, Dobe?"

Naruto wasn't fooled and his expression didn't change at the mention of the jibe. Naruto stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the arm firmly. Naruto sent an 'excuse us' over his shoulder as he practically dragged Sasuke out of the lunchroom. Sasuke looked over at Hinata who look a bit startled at Naruto's actions. Everyone else who watched the two walk out looked after them in question. When they were out of the sight of other people Sasuke shook himself free of Naruto.

"What the hell, Naruto!" Shouted Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his arms and calmly said, "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine, you moron!" he said anger and outrage fuming. "There was no reason for you to drag me out of the damn cafeteria!"

"You looked like you were about to cry."

Sasuke knew he let the mask slip a bit but not so much. Covering up the realization he said, "I was just thinking, Dobe. Can't a guy be in deep thought without getting dragged out of the lunchroom like a little kid?"

"I didn't like that look on you, Sasuke. It was too sad and too cold. Then I saw a flash of fear, and I-"

Sasuke interrupted, "But that's still no reason! I was fine it looked like no one else thought there was anything wrong!"

"I don't think anyone else noticed except me!" Naruto yelled back. "My friends have never had any major tragedies in their lives! They wouldn't know the signs like I do!"

"You have no idea the kind of life I've lived!"

"You don't know mine either! As a matter of fact neither do I!"

Sasuke would have felt a little empathy if he wasn't still mad with the blond. Sasuke didn't know how to react just yet to this new information, but he didn't back down even though he calmed down a little.

Lowering his voice Naruto continued, "I don't remember anything about my life before I was 12. I don't remember events, moments, or faces but I feel things." Naruto's voice became softer and his gaze fell out of focus like he was trying to see into the past but couldn't. "I know things that I had to have learned in my previous life. I can be really sensitive to people's emotions and especially their pain; physically and emotionally. I fell them to the point where I think I have a sixth and seventh sense. I don't like it when my friends are sad Sasuke. So the way you looked and what I could feel I know it all too well. I want to help you. Sasuke let me."

Sasuke in anger pushed Naruto away from him."No one can help me!" He yelled. Naruto felt fear in those words. Not aimed at Naruto himself, but from whatever Sasuke was running from. Sasuke glared at Naruto and continued saying, "Especially from some kid I just met. You don't know me or anything about me!"

Sasuke ran leaving everything behind. Naruto could feel a little trail of sadness behind the other boy.


	9. NOTICE

Oct.-27-2010

I'm sorry I took soooo long. I'm now in my 2nd year of collage and the work is really major. I usually don't have the time to write anymore. But, time and time again I end up coming back and reinventing. I re-read my story and noticed that I went way off base that what I originally wanted. I should never have started off so big in the first place. I should have started off with a small one shot and grew so I may end up re-writing the story or maybe just starting with those one shots maybe even giving up FE for awhile and give it up for adoption to anyone that asks. [With what I wanted the plot line to be. I would have been wonderful if I could have expressed my artistic vision fully.] Mink has officially moved away to parts unknown she had some issues and I don't think she'll ever come back so I see no point in continuing her work, but if I have the heart I will try.


End file.
